Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of three-dimensional display devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new display device opportunity. One existing approach is to display three-dimensional images on consumer, industrial, and mobile electronics such as video projectors, televisions, monitors, gaming systems, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). However, creation of three-dimensional images is time consuming and requires complex efforts.
Thus, a need still remains for a depth estimation system for two-dimensional images to generate three-dimensional images best suited for the circumstance. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.